Stargates And Marines
by Kateri1
Summary: Detective Tony DiNozzo is not going give up his suspect go without a fight


Title: Stargates And Marines

Author: Kateri E

"Okay Sergeant, just a few more questions," Detective Tony DiNozzo said leaning forward over the table toward the hung over Marine across from him. Normally Tony wouldn't have to deal with a simple drunk and disorderly but the Marine had been raving about aliens, snakes in people's heads, and claimed that someone named 'Apostrophe' going to over overthrow the earth and turn them all into slaves. All this could have simply been a case of a very drunk Marine but the bar he had been in was the only distribution point for a new hallucinogen that was hitting Baltimore's streets the past few weeks.

Until tests came back that proved otherwise Tony was working on the theory that Sergeant Peterson had decided to try a little something new while on leave in his home town. If that was so, Tony was hoping that if he leaned on the marine enough he might get a name, or at least a description of the dealer out of him. So far Tony had not gotten far on this case and it was driving him crazy. There were few things that the cop hated more than a stalled case, but one thing that he did was a stalled case with a body count.

Three hours later and Peterson was either recovering from his bender or coming down off his high because he was no longer cooperating, in fact he was doing a very good impression of a stone statue. It was just about this time that one of the uniforms assigned to Homicide stuck his head in and told Tony that there was a Fed looking for Tony's suspect.

Curious, but determined not to let any cheap suit wearing, well SUIT, take his only possible lead Tony ordered the Uniform to stand guard and to not let anyone but Tony back in there or Tony would have his badge. Now Tony didn't have anywhere near enough pull to so much as have the uniform's coffee privileges revoked but Collins was new and probably hadn't cottoned onto the fact that Tony wasn't popular with the higher ups. Besides, he was a probie and a little hazing never hurt anyone in Tony's opinion.

Making his way into the squad room Tony was surprised to find instead of a humorless Fan Belt Inspector a silver-haired, tough as nails looking man at his desk that wouldn't have looked out of place himself in a Marine uniform.

"Can I help you?" Tony asked pasting on an empty-headed, yet pleasant smile on his face.

"Special Agent Gibbs, NCIS," The man said glaring at Tony, "Where's my Marine Detective? I'm not in the habit of waiting."

Tony's pleasant smile dropped from his face, he had the feeling that social niceties were not something that 'Special Agent Gibbs' subscribed too.

"Can't do that Agent Gibbs," Tony said, silently repeating 'he does not intimidate you' to himself while meeting that steely gaze.

"You mean won't" Gibbs said.

"No, can't," Tony repeated, "Right now he's my only solid lead, so he's not leaving my precinct till I get what I want."

The smile this prompted from Gibbs was neither nice, nor reassuring.

"He's a Marine, that makes him mine." Gibbs stated evenly still staring at Tony like he was a little bunny rabbit and Gibbs was a bunny eating hawk.

"Tough, I have him and possession is nine-tenths of the law," Tony stated flatly while telling his knees they were not allowed to knock together in fear, "You got a problem with that talk to the DA's office."

Gibbs just continued to stare at Tony while taking a swig from the coffee cup in his hand. Tony used every last scrap of determination he had ever had to continue to meet that blue-eyed gaze. Just when he thought he would have to look away or be reduced to cinders by the other man's evil glare, already dubbed 'The Gibbs-Glare' in Tony's mind he was saved by Patsy, who handed him a folder with Peterson's blood work.

"They said you wanted this right away Detective DiNozzo," She said, faintly simpering at him. Tony just took the file and nodded, not willing to trust his voice at this juncture but very happy to have an excuse to look away from Gibbs. Reading through the results though Tony found his frustration mounting. Reaching the end he huffed and tossed the file onto his desk before curtly saying to Gibbs "Take him, he's all yours."

Gibbs was silent for a moment before saying "Just a minute ago you were pretty gung-ho to keep him, what changed?"

Tony sat down at his desk and contemplated ignoring the question for all of about thirty seconds before he was startled out of his thoughts by a slap to the back of his head.

"What the hell was that?" Tony yelled jumping to his feet.

"When I ask a question I expect an answer DiNozzo," Gibbs said evenly, like he hadn't just assaulted a police detective in the middle of a precinct.

Tony couldn't help but stare at the Agent in silence, just as Gibbs raised his hand though Tony recovered his ability to speak, "Lab results came back negative for narcotics, he's of no use to me and I'm back to square one."

"Not bad DiNozzo, I haven't had someone hold out on me like that in quite a while." Gibbs said, "Now for the last time, where is my Marine?"

It wasn't until after Gibbs had headed off in the direction of the interrogation rooms that Tony remembered he had set a guard on the room. Feeling perversely eager for someone else to suffer from Gibbs stare though Tony chose skip out for a quick bite to eat instead of heading off to save the poor uniform. As he left the precinct it was with two thoughts in the forefront of his mind, one that he was sure he would see Agent Gibbs again someday and two, what on earth was a 'stargate'?

Yes, this was a SG1 crossover. For the rabid fans, 'Peterson' was the name of a Marine on SG3, and 'Apostrophe' is of course Apophis because the average Baltimore bar goer isn't conversant in Ancient Egyptian deities' names.


End file.
